


Klaus Sees Dead People (Duh.)

by chris_arrrg



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Substance Abuse, will add tags as they apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_arrrg/pseuds/chris_arrrg
Summary: Klaus Hargreaves has spent his entire life surrounded by ghosts - the good, the bad and the very, unfortunately ugly.These are their stories.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Klaus Sees Dead People (Duh.)

Klaus’s first dead person experience, is one that he is unaware of. He is seconds old, has barely taken more than two struggling, living breaths outside of the womb, and there is already a ghost in the room. 

His mother. 

His _deceased_ mother.

He is seconds old, and she has been dead for nearly haft of them. 

She was alone when she’d gone into a miraculous labor, waiting in a cheap, pay by the hour motel room for a date - a one night stand with her Kaufland manager - but the man had never shown.

Had stood her up, instead.

She’d been frustrated, sitting in the middle of the lumpy bed, naked except for an itchy robe, and had twisted off the cap on the wine bottle she’d bought for the occasion, and was in the middle of downing the contents with an admirable gusto when the first, and only contraction hit.

Hard. 

It was the worst, and final minute of her life. She barely understood what was going on, before it was all over. 

Her lifeless body laid motionless, sprawled out on the blood soaked covers, as a newborn infant - _her baby_ , she realized with a start - struggled for air, the umbilical cord wrapped around his tiny neck. 

_At least I won’t have died alone,_ She thought, watching as the small face of her son slowly turned blue. _You picked the wrong person to be your mama, little boy. The world can be unfair like that. I’m sorry you won’t have the chance to figure that out for yourself._

Her baby keeps on struggling, flailing his little arms, kicking his little feet, as she sits down on the bed next to her own corpse. She reaches out a hand towards one of his, a finger for him to grasp, to hold onto something in the end, but his tiny fist goes right through her incorporeal digit. 

_“I’ll hold you soon, kiddo.”_ She hummed soothingly, ghosting a hand over his dark brown curls. _“The pain won’t last much longer.”_ But the thought of her baby hurting, of dying, of him being dead, forever, sent a chill through her nonexistent spine. 

The World was unfair, but this - _this_ was unnaturally cruel. 

Whose fault was it, that brought such an innocent angel into the world, only to let it immediately die surrounded by blood and death? 

What purpose did that serve? 

What was _even_ the fucking point?

No. No this wasn’t going to happen, not like this. She’d died to give life to this boy, and even if she hadn’t been given a choice in the matter, she was still his mother. The only person in the world that knew he currently existed.

She had to change that! 

She had to act Now!

 _"I’ll be right back! Don’t go anywhere!”_ She called back as she ran out of the room, through the closed door and into the hallway. 

Frantically, she looked up and down the corridor, and was relived to find a cleaning lady pushing her cart. Hurrying over, she planted her feet in front of the cart, bracing her hands out to stop it, when like before, both the cart and the maid walked right through her. 

It was a strange, and somewhat invasive feeling. But she couldn’t focus on that, not when there was more important things to consider. 

Her son was running out of oxygen, and time. 

The maid stopped in front of the empty room across from where the woman’s body, and baby were in, unlocking the door with a master key, and went inside to remake the used bed. 

Without taking off, or replacing any of the sheets. Without actually cleaning anything.

Apparently satisfied with her unsatisfactory work, the maid headed back to the cart.

It’s then, that the newly minted mother and ghost, saw a horrifying sight - there was a Do Not Disturb sign still hanging from the doorknob to her room. 

_“Fuck me!”_ She cursed, running her hands down her face, anger welling in the pit of her stomach.

She was going to get her baby killed.

A goddamn Do Not Disturb sign would be the death of him.

 _“My child is not dying is a dirty motel room!”_ She screamed, rage boiling over. With a hand, she lashed out, grabbing hold of the sign, feeling the weight of the thin, and impossibly heavy cardboard in her grasp. 

With a sharp, and violent tug, mustering all the strength in her possession, she pulled the sign over and off the doorknob, losing her grip on it as it fluttered to the floor. 

The maid didn’t seem to notice. 

She approached the door with her key ring, stepping right atop the dislodged sign as she leaned down to unlock the room, humming 'Like A Prayer' while entering the room. 

The scream that came next, was like music to the ghost’s ears.

She watched as the startled, and panicking maid ran out of the room, grabbing towels and a pair of scissors off the cart, screaming for help the entire time. 

She never got to hold her son.

But that was okay.

 _That_ was fair. 


End file.
